Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to computer networks and more particularly to setting network communication parameters for a computer network.
Description of the Related Art
Communication networks are employed to transfer a wide variety of information between electronic devices. However, as the amount of information transferred over a communication network increases, the communication backbone that governs the network can become stressed, causing undesirable delays in information transfer. This can result in a poor user experience. For example the user can experience network lag, where packets are held at a network node while awaiting transfer to another network node, for an amount of time such that the user is able to perceive the delay in the information transfer. Further, network lag and other network transfer problems can impact a wide variety of applications, such as gaming applications, voice communication applications, and the like.